


Enough

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Broken Bones, Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Harm to Children, Homophobia, Hospitals, Jail, Lingering trauma, M/M, Murder, Pennywise is the uncle, Possibly Triggering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously fucked up, Slurs, The bad guys die, Underage Sex, im sorry, like actually fucked up, richie’s parents are good, that I haven’t written, this belongs to a bigger story, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie knew he would get in trouble, but he didn’t care. He was in love. The trouble is much worse than he imagined. Richie tries to save his love, and both end up scarred for life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously a fucked up fic that is not at all for the faint of heart or those easily triggered. I wrote this because I wanted to see the story. In no way whatsoever do I condone the actions of anyone in this fic, and if you are in a bad situation please seek help. There are hotline numbers in the end notes. If you even think you could be triggered/upset by this fic, please skip it. This is short and a mess and I’m sorry.

Eddie was late home, and for once he couldn’t give a shit. His mom and uncle would probably kill him, but it was all worth it. He was with Richie, and they were holding hands. Nothing else mattered, not the rules he was breaking, not his mom, not his uncle, just Richie holding his hand. It had been getting worse at home, but none of that mattered. Until the couple reached Eddie’s doorstep. 

Eddie’s grip tightened around Richies, fear causing his grip to increase. Eddie turned his face to his new boyfriend, maybe this way too early but he didn’t care. 

“Richie? I love you. And I’m going to kiss you.”

Richie’s head spun around so fast that Eddie was genuinely shocked that his glasses didn’t fly off. Silence filled the porch until Eddie surged forward to kiss his boyfriend. Richie immediately melted into the kiss, grabbing ahold of Eddie’s sides. The kiss was sweet, soft, exactly what two kids should be doing. Absolutely perfect. Eddie broke away with a grin. 

“I’ll see you around, Richie Tozier.”

“Not if I see you first, Eddie spaghetti.”

Eddie scoffed lightly but didn’t comment aloud. He let go of Richie’s hand and shoed him away. Taking a deep breathe, Eddie turned his key and slowly opened the door. 

He entered the house as quietly as possible, praying that his mother and uncle had already fallen asleep. The only one who was asleep was God, because Eddie’s prayers didn’t pan out. His mother sat in her chair, illuminated by a single lamp. She looked pissed, and she held a bottle of pills in her left hand. Her right hand clenched around her necklace, she looked at Eddie like he was pure scum. 

Eddie winced at just the look, he was in big trouble and he knew it. The fact scared him, but more terrifying was that he couldn’t see his uncle. Somewhere, in the shadows lay the man that would actually hurt him. Sonia Kaspbrak scoffed harshly, causing another wince from her sun. 

“Eddie-bear, you’re home late. You know the rules.”

Eddie nodded slowly, he knew. He couldn’t fight back, that would make it worse. 

“And you were with someone, that damn Tozier boy.”

Eddie froze at his uncle’s voice. Coming from the right of him, but Eddie refused to look at his uncle. That could make everything worse. He saw Richie, did he see them holding hands? Did he see them kiss? Eddie wanted to cry, if he was seen he was as good as dead. 

“Kissing a boy, Eddie-bear?” Fuck “I knew you were sick, I didn’t know it was this bad. It’s okay, uncle Penny will fix you.”

Eddie felt his lungs close up, it was all over. The stinging in his cheek wasn’t new, the dull thump on the floor was expected, the kicks to the stomach were normal, the slurs accompanied by balls of spit was relieving. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, this was all pretty much average for a rule break. What wasn’t normal was what happened next. 

“You want to be a fucking fag? You’re going to get treated like one.”

Eddie felt his legs get grabbed by the ankles and another hand grabbing at his shorts. He felt a scream reach into his throat, this couldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t be treated this way for being in love. His legs kicked out, hitting his uncle square in the face. Eddie started to crawl, his legs still kicking out trying to throw off his attacker. His hands grabbing at anything they could hold. He screamed, a shriek loud enough to break glass. 

Adrenaline pushed Eddie forwards, he had a decent lead on his uncle now. He could get out of this, out of the door, run back to Richie, and run away. He could make it, everything would be fine. That hope was shattered as Sonia Kaspbrak’s legs entered Eddie’s field of vision. Eddie looked up at his mother, letting himself cry in the hope to get some help. Her heavy foot landed on her sons hand. Eddie let out a scream as he felt some of his fingers break. 

His mother flared down at her son with pure anger in her eyes, shaking her head slowly. His legs were again grabbed by his uncle, and he was pulled backwards. Eddie screamed again as he tried to claw at the ground. His fingers hurt like hell, and he wasn’t even at the end of this beat down. He felt himself get pulled into his uncle’s chest. 

“Trying to run away from me, slut? That just won’t do.”

Eddie felt the pressure of the floor leave as he was lifted up. He wasn’t ready to give up the fight, even if he knew he should. He kicked out his legs feebly and attempted to wriggle out of his uncles arms. It didn’t work, and Eddie could only hope that someone had heard his screams. He kept yelling, unable to form words but his voice was loud. Until a piece of tape covered his lips.

His screams now muffled, Eddie Kaspbrak was dragged up the stairs and thrown onto his bed. His arms were chained into their normal spot, above his head. His uncle grinned above him, and Eddie cried as his shorts left his legs. This was it, this was the end. 

\ \ \ POV shift / / / 

Richie Tozier felt on top of the world as he walked away from his boyfriends house. His boyfriend! A boy who he just kissed, kissed! A boy! Richie couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as he walked the short distance to his home. Living next door to Eddie definitely had its perks, and Richie walked into his home. His mother stood at the door, her smile just as wide as her sons. 

“Well? How was the date?”

Richie jumped up and down excitedly, “it was amazing mom! We talked and talked and we’re official boyfriends, and he said he loves me, and he kissed me! God, it was amazing!”

Maggie pulled her son into a tight hug, “that’s amazing Richie, I’m so happy for you.”

The two hugged in silence for who knows how long until a scream broke the happy moment. A scream from a voice Richie recognized. He pulled away from his mother, running to the window. Eddie was screaming, his voice muffled by distance but definitely screaming. Richie turned to his mother, and gestures towards the home across from them. He couldn’t put his feelings into words, he was too scared. 

Maggie sprinted to the phone, dialing 911.

“Hello, 911 what’s your emergency?”

“I hear screaming from the house next to us. I think it’s the little boy who lives there, I’m worried about him.”

“Who all lives in that house?”

“Sonia Kaspbrak, the mother. Penny Kersh, the uncle, and Eddie Kaspbrak, the boy.”

“Okay, do Ms. Kaspbrak and Mr. Kersh have a history of abusing the boy?”

“Does that matter? We can hear screaming, and it’s definitely a young boys. The address is 1987 Witcham Street, get over here before I storm the place!”

Maggie tossed the phone down, and looked towards her son. His eyes were glued to the opposite house, the screaming had stopped. Maggie didn’t know if that was good or bad. Richie turned to his mother, he started walking out the door. 

The two Tozier’s soon found themselves at the Kaspbrak doorstep, armed with Wentworth’s hunting knife and shotgun. They heard nothing from the house, and shared a look. Richie bolted to the side where Eddie’s window was and looked up at his boyfriends room. He saw an older man, Mr. Kersh sitting on the bed and moving in a weird way. It scared Richie but he couldn’t place why. He started to climb the tree as his mother broke down the door. Mr. Kersh paused in his movements before speeding up. 

The shotgun went off down stairs as Richie broke the lock on the window with his knife. He could see everything now and he was absolutely terrified. Mr. Kersh finished what he was doing as Richie entered the bedroom. Eddie was sobbing on the bed, his eyes closed and tape covering his mouth. His legs clamped together the second his uncle wasn’t in the way. Richie screamed bloody murder and charged at Mr. Kersh. 

The knife was able to get a few good slashes in before it was knocked away. Richie was then thrown to the ground by Mr. Kersh. Eddie’s cries seemed to increase from the bed. 

“Shut up, you whore. I showed you a great time. Now I can show your dirty little boyfriend here.”

Richie felt his throat close in fear as Mr. Kersh advanced and Eddie’s cries grew. Richie closed his eyes, afraid to see what was happening. The sound of the shotgun went off again, and when Richie opened his eyes Mr. Kersh lay on the ground his head bleeding. 

Richie sprang up and ran towards Eddie, his mother was already helping the boy out of the restraints and Richie pulled the covers over him so he could remain decent. Eddie removed the tape from his lips and cried. Richie held him tightly as the police sirens were heard in the background. 

Eddie was taken to the hospital, and Maggie and Richie to the police station. 

“It was self defense, Eddie could’ve died. He was hurt enough as it was, I would hate to see what would’ve happened if I didn’t come over.” 

The police took Maggie’s statement but they told Richie that his mother still had to serve time. Self defense is still murder. All Richie did was aid and assist but because he was a minor he couldn’t be charged with that. Or something, he didn’t really understand but he knew that his mom was going to jail. 

Mother and son embraced and Maggie whispered into her sons ear, “you take good care of Eddie now, okay? Visit me, and I’ll be there for your wedding. Okay?” Richie could only nod. The cops drove him to the hospital where they asked if Eddie had any family he could stay with. Richie answered, “he can stay with me.” The police didn’t question him. 

At some point, Wentworth showed up at the hospital. He embraced his son, and asked for the full story. Richie told him what happened through tears, and when he finished a nurse came out of the doors. 

“Friends of Eddie Kaspbrak?” 

Richie and Wentworth rose their hands and walked over to the nurse. 

“He’s awake, and hurt bad. We’ll probably keep him here for a day more. You two are welcome to stay, but you can also go home.”

The two obviously chose to stay, and were let into Eddie’s room. Richie held Eddie’s hand that wasn’t wrapped in a cast and lightly kissed his knuckles. Eddie sniffed back tears. 

“I’m sorry Ed’s, this shouldn’t happen to someone as amazing as you.”

Eddie brought their joined hands to his face and cried softly into them. 

“I was so stupid, but you saved me Chee. You saved my life.”

Richie just held Eddie for a long time, they cried together. Years of abuse and pain slipped from Eddie’s mouth as he talked about how he should’ve known better. Richie shushed him, telling him it wasn’t his fault. It was his bastard of a mom and uncle. They cried together, and alone. They both knew that this would never fade, oh it got better. But it never faded. Never. 

Even as Wentworth Tozier walked Eddie down the aisle, and Maggie Tozier smiled brightly from her spot in the front. Even as Ben and Beverly’s son presented the rings. Even as Rabbi Stan presented their vows. Even as they kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mr. Tozier. Even as Bill gave his speech as best man, only stuttering towards the end. Even as Beverly gave her speech as best woman, getting through it without cussing once. Even as Eddie and Richie danced to ‘Eddie my love.’ even as Eddie danced with Maggie Tozier, who managed to hold her tears until the end. Even as the reception ended and Richie and Eddie drove away in their limo painted with ‘just married’ on the back. Even as they planned their honeymoon. Even as they watched the stars in Ontario. Even as they adopted a dog, and named him Frankie after Eddie’s father who was the only member of Eddie’s family he liked remembering. Even as Richie was a crazy rich and successful comedian, and Eddie was a pediatric nurse. Even as they were happy, the memories stayed. The memories hurt. The memories caused nightmares, and panic attacks, and dizzy spells. The memories cause Eddie to pass out, and Richie to cry for days afterwards scared he was going to loose the love of his life. The memories stung, and they always came back to haunt them. 

Those moments got to be overshadowed, by their marriage and honeymoon and dog and home and success. They got to be happy, even with those memories. Even with the pain, because they had beach other.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hotlines  
> Abuse:  
> 1-800-799-7233  
> 1-800-787-3224  
> 1-800-252-5400
> 
> https://www.childhelp.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/CPS-Reporting-June-2018.pdf
> 
> Suicide:  
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Lgbt:  
> 1-888-843-4564  
> 1-866-488-7386
> 
> Emergency  
> 911
> 
> These are all American, if you need help please call someone


End file.
